Marshall's Double-Dating-Prank
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: When the whole gang, Ooo and Aaa, get together at Marshall's house, everyone gets bored. Fionna decides to tell them a story about one of Marshall's pranks. Rated K , NO CURSING! ONE-SHOT, NO PARTICULAR PAIRING!


Fionna's P.O.V.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just like we did every saturday, the whole gang sat around Marshall Lee's living room. I glanced around at all of my friends' bored faces. The two candy royals were talking about some sort of science thing, which didn't really interest me much. Marshall and Marceline were telling each other a bunch of cool guitar tricks. Cake, Jake, and Finn were retelling stories of previous adventures, and Flame Prince and Flame Princess were playing with some scented candles.

Though they wouldn't admit it, this was probably one of the most boring days at Marshall's house ever. It took me a while, but I finally came up with an idea.

"Hey you guys! Want to hear about the time Marshall pulled a prank on two people at once?", I asked. That got their attention, so I continued.

"So one day me and Cake were sharing an everything taco for lunch, and the Ice queen suddenly burst in. We were about to kick some major ice butt, mainly because she crashed through the ceiling, and wood got into our taco."

I heard a few if them snickering at the image I had probably put into their heads, and that was enough motivation for me. I went on with the story.

"Just as we were about to give her a beat down, she got onto her knees and started begging us to help her set up an account on a dating site."

"Excuse me, but did I hear you correctly?", PB butted in. "She begged you to ser her up on a dating website?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yup," I confirmed with a nod. "Anyway, we were just as confused as PB is, so we asked her why. She said that if she found Men that WANTED to date her instead of being forced to, she might have better luck. And a dating site can be the perfect thing to find one. So...Well, we set her up.

"We gave her a profile Picture, age, birthday, and small description of her likes and dislikes, yadda yadda, etc. Anyway, we did it with no mistakes. Well...almost no mistakes. Our only mistake was telling HIM." I stuck a finger in Marshall's face accusingly.

"Excuse me, but I remember you laughing so hard you cried as soon as Gumbutt left the room," Marshall said, sounding hurt at my accusation.

"Besides," He went on, "That prank was hilarious, and you know it."

From his position on the floor, Gumball gave me a hurt look.

"You laughed?" He asked, sounding like a pitiful five-year old for a second. Marceline patted him reassuringly on the head, which was the only spot she could reach from her upside down position in the air.

"It's okay, Pinky." She said, making the whole group laugh. I decided to continue telling the story.

"So, the day after we got her account set up, I went to Marshall's while Cake went to see LM (Lord Monochromicorn.). I told Marshall all about it, and he laughed his head off. After that, he told me that I 'made his day' and we watched a movie.

"The next day, Marshall called. From the Candy Kingdom Prison. As it turns out, one of his pranks went a little too far. He set up an account for GUMBALL without telling him. He then asked the Ice queen out, pretending to be Gumball. The Ice queen got to the castle, and when she realized it was a prank, she shot ice everywhere in a fit of rage, and nearly killed Gumball. So the guards somehow pieced together what-Or, actually, Who, was responsible. They took Marshall into custody, and I had to bail him out."

Everyone stared at him, mouths open. After a few moments of glancing at each other, everyone burst into a torrent of laughter. Marshall did a couple of mock bows, and everyone except for Gumball applauded.

"That was a pretty math prank, dude.", Marcy said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

" Algebraically math, dude!" Finn exclaimed.

"Rhombus!" Jake said, agreeing with Finn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone left, Marshall floated around his house, mindlessly strumming a random tune on his bass.

"Hmm...", he muttered, "I don't know how, but I WILL top that on April Fools day." He grinned evilly, his eyes a bright red.

"Gumball, be afraid."


End file.
